


The Mo'o

by Mermeme



Category: Fandoms dont apply here
Genre: Gen, Horror, LS is the main character here, dont mind me ecks dee, i guess its horror but, its a poem so, its not even that scary LOL, tag practice too?, this is just writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermeme/pseuds/Mermeme
Summary: Poems are fun to write i guess





	

_Once there was a girl,  
That loved world with all her golden heart.  
She hated seeing it being torn apart,  
So the girl set off at dusk's start._

_For the next day was a special one,  
Her sister's birthday happened upon dawn.   
To set off at such a time to pick the flowers so stark,  
Those that set alight in dark._

_With such beautiful petals that glowed,  
And fiery grace it showed,  
Symbol of warmth for one she loves,  
That out shined even a million doves._

_So forward she went in the whistling Hawaiian breeze,  
Passing through the thicket of rainbow trees,  
As the ever so gently shifting leaves,  
Guided her through the sleeping birds and bees._

_The flowers she saw,  
Flickering roots raw,  
She plucked it with great joy,  
And donned a smile so coy._

_But to her dismay,  
The flower withered away.  
Leaving her in the night's veil,  
With the passing bitter gale._

_In a single moment,  
A creature's figure snapped in front of her,  
Smoke shaping its form with a great lure.  
Coiled in the ancient timber,  
Its blue eyes glimmered._

_Scales as inky as an abyss,  
As it let out a very low hiss.  
It shook the ground,  
And made the girls head pound._

_Teeth as big as a shark,  
Encompassed in the midnight dark.  
Seawater dripped from its maw,  
Blood stained on its claws,  
A serpent larger than any snake,  
Emitted a smell like a lake._

_Wilting flower in hand,  
She took a stand,  
And ran fast as one can,  
Returning to the safety of light,  
That chased away the night._

_The girl returned later that dawn,  
And what a shame,  
She would never be the same.  
Nobody knew her left eye was now replaced,  
With the same one on the thing's face.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering, a Mo'o is basically a Hawaiian serpent of myth said to be capable of shape-shifting, and usually drowns, possesses, or kills trespassers in its territory. Also, Rainbow Trees, also known as the Rainbow Eucalyptus actually exist, and they look pretty neat. Don't mind my oc trash :,)


End file.
